Under the OSD, the OLAM supports the[unreadable] research of NHGRI scientists. A critical focus of this support is training in the humane[unreadable] care and handling of research animals. To this end, they have created three training[unreadable] CDs that have enjoyed world-wide distribution: 1) Training in Survival Rodent Surgery,[unreadable] a joint project between the NHGRI and OACU; 2) Training in Basic Biomethodology for[unreadable] Laboratory Mice, a NHGRI funded and produced project that also serves as a[unreadable] backbone for the OACU CD Mouse & Rat Humane Restraint and Experimental[unreadable] Techniques; and 3) Training in Basic Biomethodology for Laboratory Rats, a NHGRI[unreadable] NIH/NHGRI (File 777) 4/08[unreadable] I-5[unreadable] project currently under production that has been partially funded by the AALAS[unreadable] Foundation. The training offered through OLAM ensures that all animal handling is in[unreadable] compliance with NHGRI, NIH, and federal regulations and guidelines for the continued[unreadable] assurance of full accreditation by the AAALAC, International. The OLAM also develops[unreadable] and/or recommends refinements in humane care and handling and provides training to[unreadable] researchers in these refinements.[unreadable] In addition to the OACU-required on-line or lecture-based training and[unreadable] registering with AEP, (see NIH overview), the NHGRI ACUC requires[unreadable] additional training prior to being listed on a NHGRI ASP or being added to[unreadable] an ASP by amendment. Each research staff is required to:[unreadable] Complete facility-specific training. This training includes requirements[unreadable] for facility entry, proper animal handling procedures, and other related[unreadable] issues. The APD or her designee performs this training.[unreadable] Review the relevant sections of the CD, Training in Basic[unreadable] Biomethodololgy for Laboratory Mice. This CD was developed and[unreadable] financially supported by NHGRI and covers the most common[unreadable] procedures performed at NHGRI. This includes general husbandry,[unreadable] restraint and handling, identification methods, genotyping, injections,[unreadable] blood collection, anesthesia and analgesia, and euthanasia. The[unreadable] NHGRI Investigator Handbook also offers information on the humane[unreadable] care and use of animals in research.[unreadable] Once the relevant sections of the CD have been reviewed, hands-on,[unreadable] one-on-one training with the APD or her designee occurs to assure[unreadable] that animals are treated humanely without injury to the animal or[unreadable] handler and that skills are appropriate for the experimental[unreadable] manipulation(s) being performed.[unreadable] Individuals performing survival rodent surgery are also required to[unreadable] view the CD, Training in Rodent Survival Surgery developed and[unreadable] financially supported by the NHGRI and the OACU. This CD also[unreadable] covers special considerations in transgenic surgery and basic suturing[unreadable] techniques. Regardless of an investigators skill or training, all[unreadable] surgical manipulations are observed by the APD until she is assured[unreadable] that all aseptic and surgical procedures are being performed properly.[unreadable] If necessary, non-recovery training animals will be used until the[unreadable] surgical technique has been mastered.[unreadable] Sign a statement saying the ASP has been read and the contents are[unreadable] understood.[unreadable] Read the NHGRI ACUC 03.1 LAAPP guideline and attached DOHS[unreadable] allergy brochure.[unreadable] Training is an on-going commitment and a high priority at NHGRI. The[unreadable] OLAM conducts monthly hands-on training sessions in various[unreadable] experimental techniques (e.g., restraint, blood collection, injections,[unreadable] suturing, etc.) The NHGRI APD and ACUC Chairperson also provide[unreadable] updates on new/revised Federal, NIH, and/or NHGRI animal welfare[unreadable] guidelines at the monthly NHGRI faculty meetings.[unreadable] The NHGRI OLAM and the OACU have developed a CD training[unreadable] tool, Training in Survival Rodent Surgery. This CD teaches the[unreadable] user principles of aseptic techniques for rodent surgery, special[unreadable] considerations for transgenic surgery, and simple suture patterns.[unreadable] Viewing of this CD is required for all NHGRI personnel performing[unreadable] rodent survival surgery.[unreadable] Pre-surgical planning is initiated during protocol development.[unreadable] During this time, the surgeons skills and the available[unreadable] facilities/equipment are assessed by the PI and APD. If the[unreadable] investigator is not experienced with the surgical procedure, training[unreadable] with the APD on cadaverous or terminally anesthetized animals is[unreadable] done under the NHGRI training protocol (G-98-1) until the[unreadable] technique has been perfected. Once the protocol is approved, the[unreadable] APD works with the investigator to assure aseptic practices are[unreadable] followed. Regardless of the level of expertise of the investigator,[unreadable] the APD observes all surgeries when they are first performed.[unreadable] This training is documented and maintained in the OLAM trainingfile.[unreadable] In addition, the NHGRI APD provides individualized training as[unreadable] described in the pre-surgical planning section above. Investigator[unreadable] training with the NHGRI APD occurs on an almost daily basis. If[unreadable] the APD lacks the expertise to teach a particular technique, it is[unreadable] the joint responsibility of the APD and the PI to find an individual[unreadable] capable of training the APD and the investigator.[unreadable] All NHGRI investigators using anesthetics are trained by the APD[unreadable] in their safe and effective use and in the proper techniques for[unreadable] induction, maintenance and recovery. This training is documented[unreadable] and maintained in the OLAM training file. These techniques are[unreadable] also reviewed in the Biomethodology for Laboratory Mice training[unreadable] CD. Investigators using inhalant anesthetics are also trained in[unreadable] safe and appropriate scavenging techniques.[unreadable] All NHGRI investigators are trained by the animal facility and the[unreadable] APD, or her designee, during their facility training, in the approved[unreadable] methods of euthanasia for each facility. This training encompasses[unreadable] both adults and neonates. These techniques are also reviewed in[unreadable] the Biomethodology for Laboratory Mice training CD and the[unreadable] NHGRI Guidelines 01.1 and 01.2 Euthanasia of Rodents and[unreadable] Euthanasia of Zebrafish..